Multi-mode wireless communication devices are being provided with the ability to receive wireless communications in a variety of radio access technologies in more than one wireless communication system. For example, wireless communication devices capable of cellular communications over cellular networks are also being provided the additional wireless communication modes to permit alternate radio access technology communication over networks such as wireless wide area networks (WANs) and wireless local area networks (WLANs). However, implementing such additional modes of wireless communication in a portable wireless communication device requires speed of detection of the alternate network for voice continuation during an active call. In addition, quick detection must occur with minimal current drain to reduce impact of implementing the alternate radio access technology on standby battery life.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for reducing current drain during network access and increasing network detection range while increasing the speed of network discovery. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.